Se for me deixar
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Draco sai de casa depois de uma discussão. E tudo que Harry tem agora são pegadas deixadas na neve. [OneShot] [Harry x Draco]


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, vocês sabem quem criou xD Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Draco sai de casa depois de uma discussão. E tudo que Harry tem agora são pegadas deixadas na neve. _OneShot, Harry x Draco_

* * *

**Se for me deixar**

_por Delamort_

Harry olhou pela janela, para a noite estrelada, para o chão em frente à casa, coberto de neve. Um tapete límpido, aveludado; sua imperfeição era interrompida apenas pelas pegadas. As pegadas que saíam da porta, viravam para a direita e continuavam, dando a volta pela casa e, Harry supôs, iam parar no jardim de trás. Sorriu suavemente, fechou as cortinas e seguiu para a cozinha.

Pegou o liquidificador e alguns ingredientes nos armários. Já estava acostumado com isso, era uma espécie de rotina deles; independente do motivo da briga, mesmo que fosse algo quase insignificante, se o loiro irritava-se, saía de casa, batendo a porta, e refugiava-se no jardim dos fundos. O interessante, Harry pensou, rindo mentalmente, é que ele nunca saía pela porta dos fundos; por alguma razão, ele preferia dar a volta pela casa.

Harry jogou o leite, leite condensado, chocolate em pó e maizena dentro do liquidificador e ligou o aparelho; um minuto depois, desligou o aparelho, jogou a mistura numa panela e acendeu o fogo. Puxou então uma cadeira e sentou-se para esperar.

Naquela manhã de inverno em particular, Harry comentara casualmente sobre onde eles passariam o Natal, sugerindo que fossem visitar os Weasley; em parte, ele ainda sustentava um desejo de que Draco e os Weasley tivessem uma relação mais amigável. No entanto, sua sugestão, como Harry esperava, não fora nem de longe bem recebida.

Mas não pelos motivos óbvios; Draco surpreendeu o moreno quando disse que aquele seria o primeiro Natal deles na nova casa e por isso eles deveriam passar ali mesmo. E apesar de sentir-se levemente emocionado pelo comentário, Harry não desistiu da idéia. E, como esperado, eles acabaram discutindo.

E Draco saíra de casa, ainda vestindo seu roupão verde-sonserina e suas pantufas inesperadamente rosas e em forma de coelhos. Harry se preocupara no primeiro momento, pensando que Draco poderia pegar um forte resfriado por um motivo tão besta. Mas não adiantaria tentar argumentar com o loiro: Harry sabia o quanto ele podia ser teimoso.

Finalmente, o conteúdo da panela começou a ferver; Harry desligou o fogo, despejou o chocolate numa caneca – a preferida de Draco – e abriu a porta dos fundos. A neve cobria também o jardim, tão completamente que não era mais possível ver as flores, que geralmente cresciam tão altas. No entanto, por mais que procurasse atentamente, não viu sinais de pegadas na neve.

"Estranho..."

Pensou por um momento; pegou a caneca, voltou até a sala e saiu pela porta da frente. Seguindo as pegadas, o moreno percebeu que, ao contrário do que imaginara, elas não contornavam a casa; logo após virarem à direita em frente à porta, elas continuavam em linha reta. Harry resolveu seguir as pegadas; a casa ficava no final da rua de um bairro muito afastado. Ali era o limite entre a rua e o bosque que cercava boa parte da pequena cidade. Continuou em frente, adentrando o bosque.

Ali, tornava-se mais difícil seguir a trilha de Draco; a neve não conseguia atravessar completamente a copa das árvores. Quanto mais avançava, mais difícil era distinguir as marcas de passos no chão. Harry já estava começando a achar aquilo absurdo demais, até que chegou um momento em que as pegadas sumiram por completo. Harry estacou, sentindo sua irritação crescer. Até ali, a trilha que Draco seguira ziguezagueava por entre as árvores, nunca seguindo uma linha reta. Os olhos verdes exploraram o espaço em volta, procurando o caminho mais provável.

O chocolate em sua mão já não estava tão quente. Harry puxou sua varinha e, ignorando que estava em uma vizinhança completamente trouxa e a área do bosque não era coberta por feitiços anti-trouxas como sua casa, lançou faíscas vermelhas e douradas para o alto, jurando que Draco pagaria muito caro se não as visse, ou pior, as ignorasse.

Felizmente para o loiro, Harry viu faíscas verdes a alguns metros de distância e seguiu-as. Não demorou muito e chegou numa pequena clareira, onde Draco estava sentado em um banco de madeira, que ele provavelmente conjurara. Harry estava irritado, mas à visão do loiro, não sabia se brigava com ele. Draco parecia estranhamente sério. Suspirando levemente, Harry aproximou-se e sentou-se no banco. Conjurou um fogo azulado, que permaneceu na ponta de sua varinha, e apontou-o para a caneca.

O silêncio prolongou-se, Draco recusando-se a olhar para Harry, enquanto este aquecia pacientemente o chocolate. Por fim, o moreno apagou o fogo e, timidamente, estendeu o chocolate ao loiro. Relutante, Draco pegou a caneca e encarou Harry por alguns segundos, antes tomar um gole. Ao vê-lo tremer, Harry imediatamente conjurou um grosso cobertor e jogou por cima dos dois. Apenas quando se sentiu aquecido, Harry percebeu como estava com frio.

Ao silêncio prolongado, Harry sentiu sua irritação voltar e, finalmente, falou, impaciente:

- O que você está fazendo?

Draco não respondeu.

- Isso foi muito irresponsável, sabia? – Ao ouvir nada além de silêncio, Harry continuou – Antes você saía de casa, mas ficava no jardim. Agora, você vem pra cá. O que vem depois? Você vai me deixar e fugir com algum amante pro Caribe? – a voz do moreno aumentou.

A última frase pareceu finalmente conseguir a atenção de Draco. Ele virou-se, com uma expressão incrédula. Mas em instantes recuperou sua habitual expressão de superioridade.

- É claro que eu não faria isso, Potter. Caribe? Hn, faça-me o favor. Além do mais, você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Afinal, você-

- Eu me preocupo, Malfoy. – Harry o interrompeu. – Apesar do que possa parecer, cada vez que você sai de casa, irritado, eu me preocupo.

Draco encarou-o intensamente e Harry percebeu que ele estava arrependido. Suspirou. Ele próprio também sentia-se um pouco culpado. Afinal, tudo que Draco queria era que aquele primeiro Natal na nova casa fosse especial.

- Me desculpe, Draco. É claro que a gente pode passar o Natal aqui.

Aquela pequena sentença pareceu derreter o orgulho e a teimosia do loiro. Draco inclinou-se e beijou Harry gentilmente.

- Obrigado, Harry. E me desculpe. – ele sussurrou.

O moreno sorriu abertamente; era tão raro ouvir Draco agradecer ou desculpar-se tão sinceramente.

- Tudo bem. Vamos voltar pra casa.

Levantaram-se, ainda envoltos no cobertor. Draco abraçou Harry pela cintura, puxando-o para perto, e eles deixaram a clareira.

---

**N/A:** Escrita para o Desafio 140 Temas do MDF (link no perfil), tema: "Passos"

Uma fanfic curtinha, e meio sem começo nem fim XD Mas eu achei muito fofa envergonhada

A inspiração veio imediatamente quando eu vi essa imagem:

http:// community. livejournal. com/hpsticks/14560.html#cutid1

(Copie e cole no navegador e apague os espaços)

Mas, a partir da idéia inicial, ficou cada vez mais difícil fazer dentro do tema "Passos". No fim das contas, tive que fazer contorcionismos pra não sair do tema – ou isso, ou escrever outra fic totalmente diferente.

Enfim... Acho que ficou dentro do tema XD

Mais projetos Harry x Draco no horizonte :D

Delamort.


End file.
